There are a variety of decking systems on the market today. Most of the decking systems utilize some sort of fastening means to attach the structural members to the underlying joists such as a screw, nail or staple. Typically, the fastening means is installed directly through the top face of the structural members to the joist below.
The common method of securing the structural members to the underlying joists by directly fastening the structural member to the joist through the top face of the structural member has many drawbacks. First, the fasteners are visible, unattractive and take away from the façade or look of the natural wood. The fasteners may rust and discolor the structural members. A fastener may work loose and become a safety hazard to persons walking on top of the supporting structure. Finally, hammer blows to decking surface during installation of the fastener may cause damage and/or depressions that collect water. The collection of water may lead to splintering of the structural members, mold growth and the propagation of cracks starting at where the fastener installation occurs.
Another problem associated with the above is the potential for error during installation of the structural members because the installer cannot see exactly where the joists lie underneath the structural member. Resultantly, during installation of fasteners the installer may miss a joist or only partially strike a joist with the fastener and may have to back out the fastener or leave the fastener in the structural member and install yet another fastener to secure the structural member to the joist.
Another shortcoming is the potential for the structural members to loosen and move over time losing its uniform look resulting in loss of aesthetic appeal. In addition, the structural members may move to close the gaps between the installed structural members. The gaps between structural members are necessary to provide a means for rainwater or other liquids to drain from the supporting structure and for ventilation.
As a consequence of the foregoing, different types of fastening clip devices have been proposed to secure the structural members to the supporting structure invisibility without disturbing the appearance of the deck surface. According to the present invention an improved clip device is proposed which is easy to manufacture and simple to use. Additionally the clip device prevents lateral movement of structural members relative to one another and is designed to accommodate expansion and contraction forces to which the structural members are subjected by nature.